


A Little bit of Trust

by BlueTrekSkates



Series: Little Trust [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Diapers, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, little!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTrekSkates/pseuds/BlueTrekSkates
Summary: All good relationships center around communication. Whether the relationship is friendly, familial or romantic being able to talk things out helps make things last.Yuuri and Viktor weren’t always good at communicating. When Viktor had first shown up in Hasetsu it had taken Yuuri a long time to open up and tell Viktor where he was. But once that door was open their relationship blossomed to beautiful life that some might dare call soulmates.This is their journey down a road of communication, love, and so much trust.





	1. Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've wanted to write this for a long time and I am just getting the courage to post it now. Now, a few notes before we begin. Yuuri has some views about mental health that I don't personally agree with in this fic. He gets therapy and refuses medication, but if you need it get it! There is no shame in getting help.
> 
> I plan to make this a part of a series. Right now my goal is to write this chapter fic to set up a universe where I can write as many one shots as my little heart desires (no pun intended).

Moving to St. Petersburg was… a mess. If Yuuri thought moving to Detroit for college was hard, permanently uprooting his life to live with his fiance in a foreign country was next to impossible. Sure he had to bring a lot of stuff to college, but at least he knew he could leave things to come back to. Now he had to go through everything to clean out his room one final time. It was amazing what one could collect after living in a room for over twenty years.

Currently Viktor and Yuuri were fighting through a sea of belongings to figure out what to bring and what would stay.

“Well, obviously this cactus has to go,” Yuuri mumbled ase he climbed over boxes to put the plant in the toss pile outside his room.

“This is true. Things might get a bit prickly on the plane ride home,” Viktor said in response while trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh no. That was bad! So bad Vitya,” He laughed as he settled back across from Viktor as he continued to delve into his pile. 

They stayed like that for a while until Viktor reached under Yuuri’s bed for a long tube shaped container.

“Yuuri, what’s thi-” Viktor tried to say before he was interrupted by Yuuri snatching the tube from his hands.

“No no no no no. This is a go. This is going straight in the trash.” He couldn’t believe that he forgot to get rid of the evidence of his Viktor fanboy craze. 

“Wait Yuuuuuriiii!” Viktor started to whine. “Now I’m intrigued! You have to show your fiance! Please? What’s in the tube?” He gave him his best puppy dog eyes in hopes that he would get his way.

There was no way that Yuuri would fall for them this time. His dignity was on the line. Viktor could never know about those posters. 

He wouldn’t fall for it.

Nope.

He sighed and sheepishly held out the tube to his fiance. “Only if you promise not to laugh. It’s embarrassing!”

Viktor quickly nodded in affirmation as he screwed the cap off of the poster case and emptied its contents onto the already cluttered floor. The posters unfurled to show Viktor his own face staring back at him several times over. Some were action shots from his juniors while others were posed from photo shoots. There were magazine posters and instagram pictures that had been blown up on glossy paper. 

“ Yuuri… I… This is impressive,” Viktor seemed dumbstruck as he leafed through the years worth of Yuuri’s collection. “Some of these magazine clippings were only published in Russian magazines. How did you even get those?”

Yuuri gave him a shy look from where he was kneeled next to him. “I wasn’t exactly the easiest kid to get presents for. It would always take my parents so long to get anything out of me that once my obsession with skating started and, by extension, my infatuation with you, it became a lot easier to just feed into it. And besides; things have always been a little tight around here. Getting me a magazine or two was a lot cheaper than a new gaming system.” 

Viktor smiled as he continued to look through the posters. “I see. Well, that makes sense. But why did you take them down? It must have taken you ages to clean all of these up.”

Yuuri turned and looked Viktor square in the eye as he deadpanned. “Living legend Viktor Nikiforov shows up to my house out of nowhere and suddenly states that he is going to be my coach; naked, might I add. He then continues to ask about my entire life and tries to follow me into my room which is basically a shrine to him. There was no way in hell I was going to let that be your first impression.” All the while Viktor was laughing so hard that he held his sides as if to keep himself together. 

In the end they decided to keep it. Viktor insisted it was to keep a record of his accomplishment that he had won over Yuuri’s heart. The heart in question stuttered a bit as he fervently went back to digging through piles of clothes. 

That was why Yuuri loved Viktor. He didn’t make fun of him for his passions. On the contrary, he seemed to treat them all like a delicate flower to be appreciated with love and admiration. Viktor had done a lot in the past year to earn his trust; but that small, seemingly insignificant thing made him realize that maybe this would work. Maybe, just maybe Viktor will accept all of him; weird quirks and all. After all, Yuuri knew he would do the same for him in a heartbeat. 

A few more hours and several boxes later Viktor decided to turn in. It was just around midnight and with Yuuri’s stamina he didn’t look inclined to turn in anytime soon. 

“You go ahead Viktor. I just want to finish up a few more boxes before going to bed.” He didn’t want to admit that there were a few boxes he needed to go through that had personal things for his eyes only. While he was starting to become more comfortable with Viktor, there were still some things that he wasn’t quite ready to share.

“Alright love, just don’t stay up too late, Da?” He kissed Yuuri’s head before walking out of the disaster zone.

Working his way over to his closet, Yuuri dug through fallen clothes until he found his personal box. He opened it to sort through its contents. Inside was a secret that he held for years. It was nothing harmful or shameful. Just… embarrassing if the wrong person were to find out.

It started when he was in college. It was no secret that Yuuri had always been a big ball of stress and anxiety. Being raised in Japan there were certain things he kept bottled up for so long. When he moved to America though, a whole new world opened up to him. He finally had easy access to mental health professionals that could help him learn how to cope. Because of the harsh stigma toward mental illness from his home country he still didn’t feel right taking medication for it. But after a while he found a therapist that helped him learn how to get out of his own head. It wasn’t fool proof. He still had bad days. But he was moving forward.

His therapist then gave him a piece of advice. “Find something simple that can help you decompress. I know you skate, but find something away from all of that. Watch some Disney movies. Maybe take up a repetitive craft like knitting. Or, if that isn’t for you, pick up an adult coloring book. Something just for you that helps you relax.”

And so he found himself at the local Walmart that next day where he picked up a cheap adult coloring book, some crayons and a five dollar bin copy of Beauty and the Beast. 

Later that night he colored mindlessly while the movie played in the background. And… it was actually relaxing. It almost felt like being a kid again. He had no cares in the world. No fear of failure looming in the distance. No homework to bother him. He could just be Yuuri. 

After a while he started picking up more childlike hobbies. He bought connect the dots books, paint kits with cute animals and a whole collection of Disney movies. He found some stuffed animals at thrift stores. He already had books with children’s stories to help him with his English. Soon he had a whole collection of little things that helped him relax.

The more he did this, the more he realized he slipped into a child state of mind. The first time he talked to his teddy bear he stopped himself and became concerned. Worried that something was wrong with him, he did the thing that every anxious person tends to do; he asked google.

What he found was, surprisingly, supportive. It was there that he discovered what was called “Little space”. What comforted him was that he wasn’t alone. This was something that had a whole community behind it.

And so he started his box. He got everything from pacifiers to onesies. He collected diapers when he could afford them. By the time he went back home to Hasetsu he had quite the sizeable collection. 

Taking another look at his little box he placed a book filled with pictures of him as a child. His hope was if Viktor stumbled upon the box he would hopefully assume that it was just filled with things from his childhood. And in a sense it was; no one said you ever had to really grow up. 

Closing the box and taping it shut, he placed it at the bottom of the steadily growing pile of boxes, giving it one last look with a soft smile before he left the room to join his fiance. 

Yes, he would tell him. But only when he was ready.


	2. Rocky Adjustments

It had been two months since they made the move to St. Petersburg. Two stressful, hectic months. Luckily they chose to move during the off season. Yuuri shuddered to think how much worse the whole experience would have been if they compounded a rigorous training schedule on top of everything else.

Looking around their living room he spotted the clock that used to be next to the ceramic pig candle holder in his room. He shook his head as he remembered the pig’s demise. It had happened on his worst day since moving there.

The worst day was about a month in.

It was a small thing really. They were unpacking one of the few random boxes they still had left when he found the broken ceramic pig. It had been a gift from his parents as a going away gift when he left for Detroit. And there it was, broken beyond repair.

It’s funny how anxiety can make the smallest thing seem like the end of the world. 

“Love, did you want to put this picture on the shelf in the living room or on your nightstand?” Hearing no response he turned to see what had Yuuri’s attention. “Love?”

Yuuri was staring intently at the pieces of the broken pig in his hands; seeing but not seeing as his frame lightly trembled.

His mind was a storm. He couldn’t even take care of a trinket. His parents wanted him to light a candle in its hollow body whenever he wanted to think of home. Now he couldn’t even do that. If he messed up here there was no turning back. He didn’t deserve Viktor’s love if he couldn’t even keep a fucking pig from breaking.

He didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until Viktor worked to ground him.

“Hey hey hey. Yuuri it’s okay. It’s going to be alright. Just breath with me, can you do that? Here.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and put it on his chest, over exaggerating the movement of breathing in. It was a good two minutes before his breathing broke its hitched rhythm and transitioned into quiet sobs.

“It’s okay. That’s it, just let it all out love. I’ve got you.” Yuuri didn’t know how long they stayed like that for, but it was long enough for the position to become uncomfortable. 

He sniffled a bit before asking, “Can we move to the couch? I can’t feel my toes.” 

At that Viktor let out a low chuckle and scooped up the smaller man before depositing him gently on the couch. They sat there for ten more minutes just enjoying their company before Yuuri opened up.

“I’m sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up over a stupid pig trinket.” He couldn’t look Viktor in the eye, opting for concentrating on the ring on his fiance’s hand that he was currently playing with. 

“Don’t be, love. It was obviously important to you.” He placed a gentle kiss into Yuuri’s messy hair. 

“But it wasn’t though!” He whined. “It’s just my stupid anxiety making the most stupid little thing seem like it’s the end of the world! Yeah it was a gift from my parents, but it’s just a candle holder. It’s not like I broke a priceless family heirloom. But really I think it was just my brain overloading from the stress and it finally just gave up.”

“Did you want to talk about it? You don’t have to. I just know sometimes it helps.”

Yuuri nuzzled deeper into Viktor’s shoulder not wanting to admit his weakness.

“Not really, but you’re right. It’s just the move. Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy here and I’m happy with you. It’s just…. College was a transition. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew even if I failed I could start over at home. Failure would be awful, but I was still young. I could still bounce back. Even back in Hasetsu I knew I wasn’t going to be there forever. I was still transitioning. Now it feels like this is real life. I have made real decisions, big ones at that, and if I fail… there is no going back. What if I can’t keep up with your rink mates? What if all of your friends hate me? What if one of these days…” He couldn’t finish that sentence.

“What if one of these days?” Viktor prompted, hoping that he would finish the thought.

“What if… one of these days I mess up so badly that you…. That you don’t want to be with me anymore? What if you realize I’m too much work?” He finished the statement barely over a whisper. 

Viktor sighed softly and pulled Yuuri’s body closer, as if cuddling could magically will away the anxiety.

“First of all, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and that will never change. I know a lot of this is your anxiety talking, but Yuuri, you will be amazing. Milla and Georgi already love you, so you don’t have to worry about the rink, or my friends honestly. You keep forgetting that you are Yuuri Katsuki: Grand Prix Final and Worlds silver medalist and Four Continents Gold medalist. If anything they should be worried about keeping up with you. But Yuuri, I will never, ever send you packing because of who you are. I love you for everything you are. I love you on your good days and your bad. I love you when you are an anxious mess and when the jet lag sets in. And I will be fighting with you until the day I die trying to tell that silly voice in your head to stop.” He finished and his shoulders sagged, the emotional exhaustion of the conversation taking its toll.

Yuuri turned in his grip. “Thank you. I love you,” he said with a tired smile before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you too. Now! I think this calls for some hot chocolate!” Viktor, ever the excited puppy, jumped up and headed to the kitchen to prep the chocolaty drink.

“Vitya, it’s the middle of July. Isn’t it too hot?” he chuckled as his fiance dug through the cupboards looking for the ingredients. 

“Nonsense! Russia never gets too hot. Even if it did, it’s never too hot for hot chocolate! However, it does seem to look like we are out of cocoa… and milk…. Do you want me to get it from the cafe down the street? It will only take around twenty minutes.” 

“Well, now you have me in the mood for it, so you have to go get it. Let me get my shoes on.” Yuuri moved to get off the couch before Viktor stopped him.

“No no. I know that you don’t like to deal with people after an anxiety attack like that. Why don’t you get comfy and pick out a movie for us to watch?” He asked as he gathered Makkachin’s lead to take him on the short walk to the cafe.

“Mmmm I love you. Okay if you insist. But I’m warning you now, it’s probably going to be something disney related.” Yuuri snuggled down into the bundle of blankets that was always found at the foot of the couch.

“Oh I’m counting on it. Don’t think I don’t hear you singing “Be Our Guest” in the shower when you think I’m not home.” He gave a scarlet faced Yuuri one last wink before heading out the door. 

Hearing the door lock behind his fiance, Yuuri clumsily unravelled himself from his blanket cocoon to make his way to the bedroom.

He went to his side of the closet and picked through his strategically placed pile of clothes to uncover where he put his little box upon moving in. Opening it he quickly grabbed the pacifier he was looking for and brought a blanket with him into the bathroom. He hadn’t been able to regress since moving to St. Petersburg and he didn’t have the time to do it fully now. But even just being able to suckle at the soft rubber while wrapped in a blanket gave him some sense of security.

After about ten minutes he emerged from the bathroom and stowed away the pacifier back in his box. He knew he needed to talk to Viktor about this. He couldn’t just keep hiding away in the bathroom for the rest of his life whenever he needed to go into his little space. But he wanted to be in a better place still. The last thing he needed was to be emotionally raw when Viktor inevitably rejected him.

For now he would curl up on the couch with hot cocoa, his fiance and his dog and enjoy a night watching Beauty and the Beast. 

He could always tackle the scarier things tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify here that there is nothing wrong with being little. A lot of Yuuri's thoughts stem from his self defeating tendencies are what cause him to think the way he does. This is definitely a fic with a happy ending!


	3. Little Hints

For the most part, Yuuri was able to keep his little side in check. But after years of being able to go into little space whenever he needed to, suddenly having to curb that urge was proving difficult to say the least. As time wore on he found his guard slipping.

The first time he slipped was when they were at the local Rumba getting random bits and pieces they had misplaced or broken in the move. Since their list was long they decided to split up after a while. Yuuri, being in a new store in a foreign country where he barely understood the language, quickly got lost. Before he could panic he found himself in the crafts aisle and was face to face with a rack full of coloring books. He had filled up his most recent book and was in need of a new one, but he didn’t know how to slip it in their cart without Viktor noticing. “But”, he thought, There is no harm in just looking.”

Unfortunately the universe had other plans as the said Russian spotted him down the aisle.

“Ah, Yuuri! There you are. I think the only thing I’m missing on my end are some command hooks for our pictures. What do you have there?”

Yuuri blushed, hastily putting the book back where he found it. “Ah, it’s nothing. Just something silly to pass the time.”

He walked over to look at what his fiance had just put down. “Oh cute! I remember I used to love coloring books! They always kept me occupied while my mother was dancing at the studio. Otherwise I would always find a way to get tangled in their legs.”

Yuuri hesitated before admitting, “I used to color when I was little. But in college I did it to help with my anxiety.”

Viktor picked up the book that Yuuri had put down moments ago. “Do you have any now? Or do you need a new one?” Yuuri shook his head. At the small movement Viktor tossed the book into the cart along with a package of colored pencils.

“Y-you don’t have to do that…. I can manage without.” He reached to grab the book from the cart, his embarrassment quickly rising.

“Nonsense!” Viktor smiled. “If it helps you relax, then I’m all for it. It’s just a coloring book after all. Anything for my Yuuri.”

It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to the Japanese man. He reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

“Thank you.”

***

The next time he remembered slipping was when he was home alone. Now, when Yuuri was home alone he allowed himself a bit more of that freedom. This was a natural part of him and he couldn’t just keep smothering it like he had been.

On Yuuri’s off days Viktor had time at the rink to focus solely on his routines. They quickly dismissed his being Yuuri’s coach since being a coach and a competitor was impossible if he wanted to do either with any proficiency. Still, being his competitor and his choreographer left Viktor with a tighter rink schedule.

That particular day Yuuri had decided to break out his new coloring book while watching Tangled. Having his work station spread out on the floor, he lay down on his stomach and fluttered his feet to the beat of the music. At that particular moment he wanted to be as good of an artist as Rapunzel and was doing so by putting all of his colors on the page.

Makkachin sniffed over to where the boy was situated until his wet nose touched the paper.

“No silly puppy! This is my art work!” He giggled as the dog proceeded to lick his hand. He loved the puppy’s kisses!

“Now now, you can’t color with me, but you can help me with all the colors, ‘kay?” Makka gave a soft boof in reply.

They continued like that for twenty more minutes. Yuuri would put a few options in front of the dog and he would boop whichever one he wanted.

It was in this state that Viktor walked in on his fiance. He softly gasped and his eyes widened at the sight.

Yuuri quickly turned around at the sound and shuffled to hide what he had been doing. Luckily he hadn’t been talking; it would be too hard to explain why he was talking in a baby voice to their dog.

“Vi-Viktor! I’m sorry I’ll clean this up. I didn’t know you were coming home so soon,” he stuttered as he hastily gathered the stray colored pencils into their case. However when he looked up at the Russian, what he saw wasn’t a look of confusion, rather it was one of utter bliss.

“Thank you to whatever god I pleased that they would award me with the world’s cutest fiance. I think I can die happy now.” He stood with his eyes closed as his heart-shaped mouth lit up into its signature smile.

“Eh.. what???” Yuuri couldn’t help but respond in confusion. He didn’t know how Viktor wasn’t at all confused by his compromising position. But his stream of self depreciating thoughts were quickly interrupted by a silver haired blur coming over to tackle him with a hug.

“Yuuuuri!” he crooned, drawing out the “u” in his name. “That was so cute! I have to make sure to come home early more often if it means I get to witness you being so adorable again!” Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle as his silly fiance nuzzled into his neck.

“Stop Vitya! That tickles!” He half-heartedly struggled to push the silver haired man away.

“What? You mean like this?” He questioned innocently before he went in for the tickle kill.

Movie and coloring book all but forgotten, they burst into an all out tickle war; chasing each other around the apartment laughing harder than they had in so long. Even Makkachin joined in the fun, weaving himself around his master’s legs as they struggled to keep upright.

But eventually exhaustion won out as they collapsed breathless on the couch, arms tangled in each other, neither one wanting to let the other go.

Yuuri adjusted his glasses and looked up into his fiance’s sparkling eyes. Eyes that were filled with a mirth that he never wanted to see extinguished. He smiled softly before leaning up to give him a gentle kiss.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Yuuri asked softly as he snuggled down into their embrace.

“Hmm maybe once or twice. But you know I always love hearing it,” he replied, a smile laced in his voice.

“Well, I love you. So much. And, thank you.”

“For what, sunshine?”

“For just being you.” He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Everything had been so chaotic since they moved to Russia. It had been too long since he felt so at ease.

“I. I love you, my Yuuri. I’ll love you forever,” he whispered as he placed a kiss in his hair.

They stayed on the couch like that as they fell into an easy, blissful sleep.

***

The third time it happened was the closest he came to being outed.

They had been searching for one of Yuuri’s figure skating scrapbooks that was still in a box. He was looking through Viktor’s desk to see if it had been misplaced when Viktor had stumbled upon his little box. He was alerted to the discovery by an excited squeal coming from the Russian.

“Ahh Yuuri! Are these your baby pictures!?! I don’t remember us packing this.” He quickly grabbed the book and started flipping through its contents before Yuuri could stop him.

Yuuri quickly schooled his impression into something that wasn’t utter terror and anxiety. After all this was exactly why he had put that at the top of the box; as a fail safe that he could fall upon in case he discovered the box.

“Ahh yeah,” he stuttered out as he made his way over to Viktor. He wanted to try and close the box without him noticing. “I packed that on one of the nights you went to bed before me. I knew if I had it my mom couldn’t send it to you randomly. At least this way I didn’t have to be suprised by you finding this blackmail fuel.”

“Blackmail? Yuuri never! These are all so cute! I want to put all of these in frames!” Viktor smiled brighter than he had since Yuuri had told him he was going to continue skating.

“Oh absolutely not. There is a reason those are in books. To hide my shame,” he deadpanned.

“But Yuuuuuri! You were the cutest kid! Look at your chubby cheeks! AND THOSE TINY SKATES! I could die a happy man right now.”

Viktor kept babbling on about all of the pictures and Yuuri melted. He couldn’t help but smile at how his fiance found everything he did adorable. But he wasn’t quite ready for that last step. Carefully he reached over to shut the box.

“Ah yes Yuuri that is a big box. Do you have some more things from when you were a child in there?” He made to reach for the box as well.

“NO!” Yuuri couldn’t help but jump. Noticing how taken aback Viktor was he repeated, softer this time. “No. I’m.” He paused and took a breath to collect his thoughts. He couldn’t find out like this.

“I’m just. Viktor, I promise you I will show you what’s in this box, but I’m not quite ready yet. It’s nothing bad, it’s just very personal and it honestly puts me in a very vulnerable place.”

Viktor’s eyes softened as he touched his fiance’s knee. “Of course, my sun. I never want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” He said with a small smile as he put the book back in the box and closed it once more. “I love you. And I want to share all of me with you, but I still have to go at my own pace. Some things are just harder than others.”

“I understand. I love you too and I will always meet you where you are. Always.”

Yuuri had to embrace him then; the warmth of the conversation overflowing. He didn’t deserve this man. This beautiful, goofy and understanding man. There was no way he could ever deserve this. But if he could start to repay his debt by loving him every day of his life, he would gladly pay it until the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be an update tomorrow because I will be busy all day. But I almost have the whole thing written! Right now I'm thinking this work is going to be around 5 chapters and maybe an epilogue. But again! This fic is to set up their relationship in this dynamic so I will definitely be posting one-shots after. I already have a few plot babies (pun slightly intended) brewing! As always, let me know if there is anything that I could improve upon or if you have a request for any one shots.


	4. Communication

Yuuri was exhausted. While he would never change a thing, totally uprooting his life had taken its toll on the Japanese man. He was starting to get more comfortable at his new home rink, which helped take away a lot of stress that had been building up in his system. He was growing accustomed to sharing his space with Viktor. And while he still relished some time alone, he never stewed in it for too long before he longed for his fiance’s company once more.

But the fact of the matter is, he was tired of hiding his little side. Since he discovered in when he was eighteen he never went more than a month without fully regressing to let go of his pent up stress and anxiety. He had now been living in Russia for four months and had only been able to partially regress for short spurts. 

After the last few times he was caught in his little tendencies Viktor always responded positively. At this point the rational part of Yuuri knew that when he told him there wouldn’t be an all out rejection. But that small, annoying, anxious voice inside of him told him that this would be the thing that put Viktor over the edge and send him packing. Eventually, he knew, the logical voice would have to win out and as time went on he realized that the anxious voice would never fully quiet. He had to tell him and he had to tell him soon before he was outed in a way he would regret.

***

One night after a particularly exhausting day of practice the two skaters found themselves curled up at opposite ends of the couch; their feet lazily tangled together as Viktor read his phone and Yuuri his book. They were totally at ease. 

Or at least it looked like Yuuri was reading his book. He had given up about five minutes ago when he found he had read the same sentence seven times without realizing it. This was the most peaceful things have been in a while, or at least the most domestic. He didn’t know why, but right now felt like as good a time as any to bring up the box. But still, he couldn’t stop running circles in his head of all the things that could go wrong. Finally, exasperated with his thoughts he closed his book and set it on the coffee table next to him before looking up to his fiance. He gave the man a gentle nudge with his foot.

“Vitya?”

Viktor gave a sound of acknowledgement as he looked up from his phone. Seeing that he had his full attention, Yuuri pulled his legs under himself in preparation for a conversation that was a long time coming.

He took in a deep breath to steady himself. “You… Do you remember that box you found in my closet? And that I told you that I would tell you about it when the time was right?” 

Viktor adjusted himself as well to show that he was fully invested, putting down his phone and folding his legs under him in a similar fashion. “Yes.” He knew if he spoke too much he might scare his fiance off the track he was on.

“It’s hard to know where to start,” he paused. “I guess it all started when I first met my long term counselor in college. They told me to do simple things to unwind. like you know how I color or watch Disney princess movies?”

Viktor gave him a short nod.

“Well it started with that. The longer I did that, the more I looked into other child-like activities. I got different activity books. I bought some playdough. I kept collecting these things that kept me happy and helped with my anxiety. After a while I started realizing I acted differently when I did these activities. I did some research and realized I was going into what was called little space. Do you know what that is?” He paused to give Viktor the opportunity to answer.

“No, I’ve never heard of it.”

“Okay. Little space is when you relax into this care-free, child-like state. I basically act like a kid or sometimes a baby, depending on how deep I am. I color. I like to wear kid clothes. Sometimes,” he hesitated, wondering if this next part would put Viktor off. “Sometimes I wear diapers. I-I don’t really use them! I just like how it feels wearing them. I know this is all really weird and I understand if this puts you off. But…. But it is a part of who I am. I can’t help it. It’s a part of me and I haven’t been able to go to that place in so long and it’s… I can’t do it anymore. I need to be completely honest with you about who I am. About what you are getting into when you agree to marry me. I’m not asking you to be my caregiver or anything; I wouldn’t want to force that on you as that is a big responsibility. But I need to do this if I want to continue to be in a mentally healthy place.” He sagged back into the corner of the couch; the weight of the story finally taking its toll.

“Yuuri,” Viktor paused, choosing his words carefully. “First of all, I want to thank you for trusting me with this. I know this was very hard for you and I’m glad you know that you can always trust me with anything, no matter how weird you might think it is.”

Yuuri gave him a tired smile as he looked up from the crook of the couch, knowing that at least if he judged him, this wouldn’t be an all out rejection.

“I have a few questions before anything though. Is this a sexual thing?” 

Yuuri blanched as his head quickly shot up “Oh no. No no no. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I just… I think that I am honestly too vulnerable in that place to consent to any sort of sexual act.”

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Okay good. We would have figured something out, but I think that would be taking the Daddy kink a bit too far for my tastes.” 

The Russian looked at his hands as he figured out what he wanted to ask next. “Have you ever had a caregiver before? Can you regress without one?”

Yuuri hesitated before speaking again. He didn’t know if this was his story to tell. But his trust in Viktor won out as he responded. “Yes I have had a caregiver before. In college, Phichit had walked in on me once. It lead to a very embarrassing conversation, but in the end Phichit decided he wanted to help me from time to time. After that he was my caregiver for the rest of college. But I don’t need one to regress. If I’m being honest, it’s a lot more rewarding when there is one, just because I can go further into little space, but I don’t need it.”

“Would…. Would you like me to be your caregiver?” He looked at Yuuri with vulnerability in his eyes. He had a feeling this was a huge step in their relationship.

“I…. would. I would like that a lot. But only if you’re comfortable. I know this is all so weird and being a caregiver isn’t something to take lightly. It’s a two way relationship. I don’t want to force you into anything. If any of this makes you at all uncomfortable, I will be okay. I will just have to regress on my own, which is perfectly fine.” Yuuri wanted to make sure he made it clear that Viktor had a choice in this. After all he was introducing a new dynamic to their relationship that would take a lot of adjustment to acclimate to.

“FIrst of all, I think all of this is adorable. If walking in on you coloring a few months back was any indication of your little space, then I absolutely want to be a part of it. I don’t think this is something you should be ashamed of. I think it’s a perfectly healthy coping mechanism and if it helps you relax and get rid of anxiety, then by all means regress as much as you need.” He smiled at his fiance as he watched his face light up at the positive affirmation.

“But, I don’t want to rush into this. I do want to be your caregiver, if you will have me. But I want to make sure I do this right. I’m going to research what all of this means so that way, when we are ready, we can make sure there is no added stress or anxiety in the situation.”

Before Viktor could blink a blur of black hair launched at him and they toppled back on the couch. Yuuri peppered kisses all over his face and he couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the reactions that Viktor expected, this was not one of them. 

“I love you so, so much,” Yuuri gasped between kisses; his voice wobbling with tears. “You are more than I could ever ask for.”

“Dear, I love all of you. I love you when you are handsome and filled with fire and your hair is slicked back. I love you when you have your off season pudge. And I am sure I will love getting to know this new part of you.” He gently pet back the black hair off of his face so he could see it clearly.

Yuuri put one final kiss on his lips. “I still don’t deserve you, but I’m glad you love me. Did you want to see what was in the box?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement. “Oh absolutely! Lead the way!” He almost fell off of the couch in his rush to see all of the cute things his fiance had collected. With the flexibility of an olympic figure skater, Yuuri twisted to remain upright as the Russian stumbled out from under him. You would almost forget that I am the little one, he thought to himself as he followed Viktor into their bedroom.

“Go ahead and sit on the bed. It’ll be comfier to spread everything out on there.” He shooed his fiance to the bed as he headed to the closet to retrieve his little box. Doing a quick once over of its contents to make sure nothing was missing, he brought the box over to where Viktor was sitting on the bed. He opened the box and started to sort through everything, first setting the photo album aside.

“I’m confused… Do you look at your baby pictures to get into little space?” he asked as he picked up the album.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. It was tinged with a bit of hysteria from some of his leftover nerves, but it was mostly amused. “No! Sorry. It’s just, I put that there so that you would see it and be distracted so that if you ever found it on accident I would be able to stop you from seeing everything in there. It worked quite well, actually.”

Viktor just shook his head. “You can read me like a book, Katsuki.”

“I can,” he smiled. “You wear your heart on your sleeve which is one of the things I love most about you.” He gave his fiance a kiss on the cheek before getting anything else out of the box.

After a few minutes he had everything spread out on the bed in front of them. He was impressed with himself at how much he was able to fit in that box, what with the diapers being as bulky as they were.

“Okay, so first is my bear. He is very important because I usually go to him first when I want to go into little space. His name is Michi.” He put the bear down in his lap and gestured to the baggie next. “These are my pacifiers. They are the next thing I go to when I regress. If I ever need comfort in that place, or just in general, I usually grab Michi and one of these and my blanket that’s over on the chair.” He looked up to see Viktor nodding with a look of concentration on his face; like he didn’t want to miss a single detail. 

“Next are some of my crayons. Here are some blocks I play with occasionally, but the crashing of toppling blocks can really startle me in little space, so I usually don’t play with those unless I have a caregiver around. I don’t want to get distressed in that place when I have no one to help pull me out of it. I had more toys but this is all that would fit.”

Viktor interrupted him before he could continue on to the next item. “We can always get you more. We can also get you an actual chest to put all of this in so it doesn’t feel like all of this is something that has to be locked away in the back of our closet.” 

“I… Thank you.” He looked back at his spread as a blush creeped up his cheeks. He would never have even dreamed that Viktor would react this positively to all of this. He straightened up again as he continued onto the next thing. “Here is what takes up a majority of my box. I have a few onesies here. Some of them are just the legless kind and some are more like footie pajamas. I like the legless ones for when I am feeling extra little. I also have some pacifier clips for my clothes because I can get distracted and pacifiers on the floor are just gross.”

He stretched over to the last pile a little more nervously. “And here are my diapers. I usually like to wear them when I have more time to regress. I also have some pull-ups here for when I’m not feeling as little, but I still want that safe feeling. I know this is the part that puts a lot of people off, so I don’t blame you if you don’t want to do this part.”

Viktor took one of the diapers from his hands and looked at it as he spoke. “It doesn’t weird me out. I know we haven’t really talked much about our dynamic with this, but I would like to change you into them, if you’re okay with it, that is. I know you said you don’t really use them, but has it ever happened?”

He pursed his lips as he thought back to when Vicchan died. Then he had regressed so deeply it was more of a defense mechanism than a coping one at that point. Phichit had to take care of him for three days before he fully came back to himself. “It happened a few times during a really stressful time in my life. If I am ever going through something extremely stressful I will drop into little space without almost any control. That being said, I don’t intentionally wet them. Whenever I do, it’s always an accident. I’m not going to lie; it’s an accident that will most likely happen again.”

“Okay. And I will take care of you if that happens. I want to take care of you.” Viktor put down the diaper and took Yuuri’s hands in his. “You take care of me when I get to be too much to handle and you try to do so much on your own. Let me carry you in this.”

“There isn’t anyone I would want to carry me more than you,” he whispered hoarsely as he brought Viktor’s ring to his lips to kiss it.

That night Yuuri had laid all of himself out for Viktor to see and he had loved every bit of it. 

He was truly, madly in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I lied! I already had this one written so I couldn't help myself! Next chapter will be getting more into little stuff!


	5. A Little Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of got away from me... Originally I wanted this to be a Little!Yuuri chapter, but then all of this preparation happened. I think it stands best on it's own. I really want to do my first little chapter justice so I didn't want to tack it at the end of this since this has a different feel. Enjoy!

Over the next few weeks Viktor would spring random questions on Yuuri about his little space that couldn’t be answered by research. He wanted to make sure he was the best caregiver possible for his little Yuuri.

Viktor paused before he sipped at his water over their dinner. “So, would you want to call me Daddy? Or Papa? Or would I still be Vitya when you are little?” 

That was the last question he expected to hear over their salads. Yuuri choked a little on a piece of grilled chicken as he struggled to gain composure. “Eh what? Sorry.” He drank some water to clear his throat of the obstruction. “I mean, I honestly don’t know. Maybe? I think I would have to get to know our dynamic better, so I guess you can just expect Viktor or Vitya for now. Not saying it won’t happen eventually, but that feels like a big step.”

“Was Phichit your Daddy?” Viktor asked as he concentrated too hard on his plate. He was trying, and failing, to hide the note of jealousy in his voice.

“WHAT?” Yuuri barked out with a laugh. The thought of his friend being his daddy was too ridiculous for him to entertain. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just the thought of Phi being my Daddy,” he shuddered. “Ugh it weirds me out just thinking about it. He was a caregiver of mine, yes. But being a Daddy is much deeper than that. That is something that is long term. Something more permanent.”

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, now that you put it like that, it was pretty silly wasn’t it?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t valid. You are a competitive person by nature, Vitya. Just like I am. You just don’t want to compete for any part of my heart. I can understand and I don’t fault you for it.” He went back to his salad, trying to keep things light. Viktor followed suit as they finished their meal in amiable silence. 

***

The next hint that Yuuri received that Viktor was preparing for his little space came on one of their off days. Viktor had been antsy all day and left early in the morning to go out on the town by himself. Yuuri would have joined him, but he had been feeling a bit under the weather recently, so he opted for staying home.

Late in the afternoon Yuuri was cuddle in a blanket cocoon clutching Michi as he watched Mulan. He was enjoying the third movie in his marathon until Viktor sheepishly poked his head into the apartment. 

“Hello love! How are you feeling? Any better?” 

Yuuri looked at him from his nest skeptically. “I mean, I just have a little head cold so I’m okay. Why do you look like you stepped on Makka’s tail?”

He blushed as he was caught in his guilt. Yuuri always could read him like a book. “Well, you know how I, ah, tend to stress shop? And sometimes I can get a bit carried away?”

“Vityaaaa what did you get? Please tell me it’s not a dog castle or something. I love Makka, but I doubt our apartment can fit that gigantic thing we saw at the pet shop the other day.”

“No! Nothing that big. It’s just, here.” He ducked back out into the hall so he could gather the bags he had collected throughout his day. “So I may have been stressing about being a good caregiver to you and I remembered how little you actually had in your box and so I was going to go window shopping for some things-”

“Vitya.”

“But then window shopping turned into actual shopping and I think I went a little overboard-

“Viktor!”

“But I just want you to have the best little experience and I feel bad that you had four months full of stress because you couldn’t regress and-”

“VIKTOR!” That finally got the Russian’s attention. “Viktor stop, love.”  
If Viktor didn’t look so distressed Yuuri would have found the scene almost comical. Here was his fiance, living legend Viktor Nikiforov, struggling with almost ten shopping bags full of children’s toys and his hair in disarray from the harsh winter wind; anxiously fretting over his caregiving abilities before they have even started.

“Why don’t you put those in the bedroom and come talk to me? I’m not mad, I’m just worried, okay?”

He awkwardly toed off his shoes before shuffling into the other room to deposit the bags. Once he was unburdened from his load he went to join Yuuri, who had disentangled himself from the blankets, on the couch. He pat the area between his legs in a sign that he wanted the disgruntled man to sit in his embrace.

“Why are you so worried about being my caregiver? I don’t want you to stress about it,” he whispered as he placed a kiss into his hair.

Viktor paused before answering, wanting to form the worried storm in his brain into proper words. “I don’t want to hurt you. What if I do something wrong while you are little and you end up getting hurt? I want to take care of you, but I want you to be safe.”

“I promise I will always let you know if something is wrong while I am little. Actually, I can pretty much guarantee it since I can get a bit needy when I regress. You will be an excellent caregiver, Vitya. And if ever either of us are worried about anything while we are playing like that, we can always use the color system. Have you ever heard of it?” He waited as Viktor shook his head no. “The color system is normally used in BDSM scenes, but it can apply to other things as well. It’s like a safe word; green means good to go, yellow means pause and discuss, and red means stop the action and stop the scene. If I am ever hurt or uncomfortable, I will always use one of those. If you are worried you can always check and ask for my color. But Viktor, the same goes for you. If something makes you uncomfortable, you should use one of the colors. Does that help?”

“It does. Thank you. I’m…. I’m stressing out about this too much aren’t I?” He looked up through his bangs at the man holding him.

“Yes and no. I want you to take this seriously. But time in little space is supposed to be fun and rewarding for both of us. None of this will matter if you don’t have fun too. Yes this helps me relax, but it should be something you look forward to as well.” He gave Viktor a squeeze to ground him. He really wanted to share this experience with his soon to be husband, but not at the cost of his own comfort.

“That makes sense. I think I’m just working myself up at this point. I want to do this and have fun with you,” he hummed as he squeezed Yuuri’s hands in response. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Yuuri’s curiosity won out when he asked, “So… Did you want to show me what you got for me today? Or am I going to have to wait for little time? Because I don’t know if I can take that sort of anticipation.”

“Oh YES! Come come come, let me show you!” Viktor quickly bounded up and grabbed Yuuri’s hands to lead him into the bedroom. He lead the Japanese man to the bed as he prepared to show off all of the new toys he had bought that day.

“Okay so first, I know you have Michi, but I also thought that Michi could use a friend, so I got him a bunny companion!” He flourished the blue, floppy bunny to give it to Yuuri. “I know blue is your favorite color and bunnies are one of my favorite animals, so I thought it would be a good pick.” Yuuri laughed as he hugged the new bunny to his chest. He wouldn’t name him until he was regressed, but he already loved how soft the fur felt against his face. 

“Next I got you some more activity based toys, since I know I won’t be able to entertain you one-hundred percent of the time. I got you some more coloring books, crayons, and markers. I also picked up some playdough, and I found some soft blocks because I know you said that the wooden ones crashing can scare you when you are regressed.” 

“Then I figured we needed safer eating and drinking things so I picked up some sippy cups, bottles and some kitchen ware we can use. I also found this really nice blanket that reminds me of how baby blankets feel, so I figured it would be a nice addition.” He wrapped the blanket around Yuuri’s shoulders so that he was fully encased in the fluffy texture.

“I also made sure to get some baby powder so you don’t chafe in the diapers and some wipes just in case you have an accident. Or for sticky fingers after snack time!” 

Yuuri snuggled down deeper into the blanket as a blush crept up his cheeks.“Vitya, you are too good to me. Thank you. For all of this.” 

“Anything for you, my gold,” he cooed as he kissed his forehead through the blanket. “Now, did you want to finish your movie?”

Yuuri made a disgruntled noise from his blanket cocoon. “Mmmmfh. Too comfy.” He couldn’t help but start to slip into little space. He was surrounded by a soft, safe blanket while holding his new stuffie. Adding that to Viktor’s love and care and he was going.

“Well then, how about I carry you!” He exclaimed as he scooped the smaller man in his arms. Yuuri gave a surprised squeal as he was lifted from his cuddled position, blanket and all. “Heeheehee no! Vityaaaaa ‘top it!” He started squirming half-heartedly in an attempt to break free.

“Nope! I will not stop it. You are too cute when you sing along to disney movies so I am not going to waste a second of this opportunity.” He loved it when Yuuri flirted around with his little space. He knew he hadn’t seen the boy in his purest form yet, but he also knew he was getting close. 

After a bit more struggling they both cuddled together on the couch; Yuuri in his cocoon he refused to relinquish and Viktor in his favorite fluffy sweater. Once the Japanese man was invested in the movie once more Viktor stole a glance at him from under his fringe and smiled. In that moment he knew he was ready to be the best caregiver for Yuuri that he could ever be.

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I debated whether or not I wanted to post this tonight. For the most part I have been keeping a chapter ahead. This is the last chapter I have written, so I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow. The earliest I believe I will be able to update is Sunday. 
> 
> Coming up next is finally a Little!Yuuri chapter! After that I will have an epilogue and this work will be closed. But!!! Have no fear! Like I said the whole point of this was so that I could post a bunch of one shots. I already have three mapped out, so get excited!


	6. An Exercise in Trust

Yuuri rolled over in bed and buried his head in his fiance’s baren pillow. He knew they had to be up for early rink time that morning, but waking up at five AM was ridiculous. He could smell coffee wafting in from the kitchen but he refused to leave his warm bed until the last possible minute. After a few minutes he could hear Viktor speaking in Russian to whom he could only assume was Makkachin. Sure enough a handful of seconds later a cold wet nose nuzzled at his arm encouraging him to wake up. However he stood his ground as he groggily brushed the old dog away. He could hear the jingle of a collar leaving the room and he sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived as his dozing was interrupted by a world class figure skater amount of weight that had appeared on top of him. 

“Yuuuuuri, good morning my sleeping beauty!” Viktor sung in his ear as he tried to coax the sleeping man into the world of the living.

Yuuri grumbled, “Mmmfh Viktor get offfffff. It’s too early for this. It’s too early for everything.”

“Come now! I’m sure you will feel a lot better after drinking some coffee.” He dragged Yuuri up by his armpits and propped him up against the headboard. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better,” he demanded as he produced a steaming cup of coffee prepared just how he liked it, a splash of milk and some peppermint extract.

“Mmm thank you. Still doesn’t beat being asleep, though,” he mumbled as he carefully sipped at the steaming mug. He looked up at Viktor who was practically vibrating with excitement. Suspicious of his energy, he carefully looked at his fiance as he asked, “Vitya, you are too excited for five AM. What’s up?”

Viktor’s face lit up in the dim light of the sunrise that was slowly streaming through their window. “Well I was just thinking. We both have a short day today and we should be done with training by noon, right?”

“Yes, and?”

“And, I was thinking. Would you like it if we had a little day today?” He looked at the Japanese man with barely contained joy. He knew his fiance had been waiting patiently, but now he was ready to give him the best little day he could ask for.

Yuuri sputtered as he struggled to swallow the mouthful of coffee he had drank as VIktor asked him that question. “A little day!? Are… are you sure? I mean… you really mean it?” At the moment he was glad they were sitting in the low light of the sunrise as it made it harder to see the blush that was creeping up his face.

“I am absolutely positive. Now the sooner we get going the sooner we can-” he was quickly cut off by Yuuri’s lips meeting his. Morning breath be damned, he needed to show his love and appreciation for this man. Breaking the kiss all too soon, he scrambled off the bed and all but ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“If I knew promising you a little day would encurage you to get ready this fast I would have done this a long time ago. Maybe we should have one every day?” He chuckled as a hurried, yet disgruntled looking Yuuri poked his head out of their master bathroom.

“Ha ha very funny. But don’t promise things you can’t keep. One day I might take you up on that long term little thing.” He spoke around the foam that had built up in his mouth from brushing, waiving the toothbrush around in emphasis.

Viktor busied himself with getting dressed as he responded. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll like caring for you so much that I want to do it all of the time.” 

Yuuri had since finished in the bathroom and proceeded to wrap his arms around the Russian from behind. He placed a gentle kiss in his hair. “You are the best. I love you so much.”

He twisted around in Yuuri’s grasp to return the kiss on his lips. “I love you, my sun. Now, what do you say we get this show on the road?”

They both went to the door and prepared themselves for the cold that always permeated the Russian air. Viktor gathered Makka’s lead and called the old dog to them. Once they were situated, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand as they walked out of their appartment.

“I’m ready when you are.” The implication of so much more rested in the silence as the broke into their morning run.

***

Never had a short practice felt so long.

By the end of it Yuuri was practically ripping his skates off. Viktor put his hand on his arm as if to remind him that he needed to take his time. “You don’t want to do a bad job at wiping off the blades and risk rusting. We have all of the time in the world.”

“I know that. I’m just excited. It’s been so long since I’ve done this, let alone with someone else.” But after that he made sure to carefully put his skates in his bag. 

Once they get home from the rink Yuuri all but runs to their bedroom. Viktor follows him nervously. “Yuuri, before we get started, walk me through this. What do you need me to do to help you regress. I have some plans for things to do while you’re regressed, but how can I help you get there?”

Yuuri walks back to him from where he had been standing by the chest. “Remember Viktor, this is supposed to be fun and relaxing for both of us. I think you have some good instincts already. Just follow them. If you are doing anything wrong or if I am ever uncomfortable, I will not hesitate to let you know. And besides, I’m supposed to be the worrier, remember?”

Viktor let out a nervous chuckle, “You’re right.” He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to regain his composure. This was supposed to be fun for him too. He could never hurt Yuuri. This was just another way to show his endless love for the man.

Finally ready, Viktor straightened up and took Yuuri’s hands in his. “Okay Yuuri. Are you ready to be my good little boy?” 

Yuuri’s face lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he was struggling to contain his excitement. 

“Good! Now let's get you properly dressed. Did you want to pick out your outfit or did you want your Vitya to do it?” 

Yuuri gave a look of concentration as he weighed his options. “I wan Vitya to choose!”

“Okay! Then go and get yourself nice and comfy on the bed while I get something for you to wear.” Seeing Yuuri bound onto the bed Viktor turned back to the chest. After Viktor’s last impromptu shopping trip they decided to order a personalized chest for all of Yuuri’s little belongings. His collection had long since outgrown the cardboard box they had previously resided in. Sifting through its contents, Viktor tried to keep in mind what they had talked about when first discussing Yuuri’s little space. He grabbed a blue footie onesie with dog paw prints all over, a diaper with a teddy bear print, some baby powder to make sure he didn’t chafe, a pacifier and a clip to fasten it to his clothes. With the clothing items in hand he turned to his fiance.

Yuuri was sitting on their king sized bed quietly playing with his toes. Viktor couldn’t help smiling fondly at the boy. He could tell he wasn’t completely in his space yet, but hopefully when he was changed so would his mentality.

“Alright little one. Vitya picked out some nice and warm things for you to wear. Let me help you out of those big boy clothes, okay?” Yuuri smiled as Viktor pulled his shirt off of his smaller form. Next came his pants, his socks, and finally his underwear. “Can you lie down for me so I can get you into a fresh diaper?” Yuuri quickly complied and flopped on his back. He couldn’t help but giggle as Viktor put a gentle hand on his tender stomach. He proceeded to gently lift the young boy’s hips in order to place the diaper underneath him. After a quick dusting of baby powder Viktor finished the job by taping up the sides. 

“There we go! All better now. How's my little one?” He looked up to see his adorable fiancé with his head to the side as he blushed with his thumb in his mouth. While part of him knew it wasn't good for him to suck his thumb the other part took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. But eventually his good sense won out. “Now, now, love. Don't suck your thumb okay? It's icky.” Yuuri gave out a weak whine when the appendage was removed from his mouth but quickly relaxed again once the thumb was replaced with a pacifier. 

Now that the boy was happily sucking on the pacifier Viktor went back to dressing him. Once the footie pyjamas were completely buttoned up he attached the pacifre clip to the garment and the dummy itself. Viktor beamed at his young boy. Yuuri was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen. “Alright love, all done! Now for one last thing.” He rushed back to the toy box to retrieve Michi and the unnamed bunny. Once Yuuri had these items, he knew the boy would be completely relaxed. “Here we are little one. I’m sure Michi and your bunny would love to play with us today.”

“Michi-san! Michi-san!” Yuuri chanted as he cuddled the bear to his chest. It felt so good to have his friend with him again.

“Does our new friend have a name, Yuu-chan?” He questioned the boy as he held up the blue bunny.

Yuuri’s face morphed into one of great concentration as he studied the bunny; as if he was making sure the name he chose was the perfect one. After a few seconds he triumphantly shouted, “Mr. Bun!” He grabbed for the stuffie with grabby hands now that the bunny was officially a part of the family.

“I think that is a lovely name! I bet Mr. Bun comes from a long line of successful Mr. Buns, doesn’t he?” Viktor smiled as he saw the boy cuddling the armful of stuffies.

“Oh yes. This is Mr. Bun da third! He is the bestest Bun there is!” He proudly hoisted the bunny over his head. 

However they were soon interrupted by Yuuri’s grumbling tummy. “Uh oh! Looks like my little man is hungry. Why don’t we get you set up in the living room with some coloring and a movie while your Vitya makes us some lunch?”

“But I wanna play wit Vitya.” Yuuri crossed his arms and began to pout.

Viktor sat on the bed by the boy. “I know baby. But I need to take care of that grumbly tum tum of yours. I promise we can play all you like after we get some food okay?” He cradled the younger man to his chest and began to slowly rock. 

Yuuri gave a little huff. “‘Kay… you pwomise?” 

“I promise. Do you want to come with me to the living room little one?” He held out his hand in invitation. Stuffed animals in tow, the little boy took the offered hand with no hesitation. Once in the living room Viktor dropped his hand for a moment so that he could spread out Yuuri’s new fluffy blanket on the floor. “Here we go! What would you like to play with today?” He asked the boy as he gently guided him to the blanket.

After he adjusted himself and his two stuffed friends on the blanket Yuuri bounced where he sat and chanted, “Colors! Colors! Colors!” 

Viktor chucked at his enthusiasm. He could never grow tired of this. “Good! Colors it is. Now, what movie would you like Vitya to put on while he cooks?” 

“Wan watch Beast! Wan watch Beast!” He started to giggle at the anticipation of watching his favorite movie. 

It took a moment for Viktor to figure out which movie he was referring to. “Oh! You want to watch Beauty and the Beast?” He waited for Yuuri’s vigorous nod before continuing. “Alright I’ll be back before you know it!” He dashed to their room to obtain the items necessary for entertaining his sweet boy. Once Yuuri was settled he placed a kiss on the crown of his head before heading to the kitchen.

Viktor started to gather the ingredients to make macaroni and cheese for their lunch. As he went into cooking for the young boy he couldn’t help but let his mind and eyes wander. Looking over to the living room he saw that Makkachin had resumed his position on the blanket where he had found him a month ago. He smiled as he saw the old dog nudging crayons over to the black haired boy. Seeing the sight made his heart warm. He had only been Yuuri’s caregiver for an hour, but he was already in love with this new side of his fiance. He could see them doing this for a long time. As he started making the vegetables to join their noodles he became a bit resigned. He wanted desperately to refer to himself as Daddy. He was quickly growing to love this new role he was playing in their relationship. Realistically he knew that decision was up to Yuuri, but he still wanted that label. Still, he was happy just doing what they were doing now. He would always meet Yuuri where he was. That rang true in their skating and in their romantic relationship. The same would be said for their caregiver and little relationship.

With a final sigh he finished the meal and put it onto plates; one of the children’s plates for Yuuri and one of their normal plates for himself. After pouring some juice into a sippy cup for the boy and water for himself he went to retrieve the little boy in question.

“Who’s hungry?” He cooed as he entered the living room.

Yuuri turned over on his back from where he was previously situated on his stomach. “Me! And puppy!” Just as he was about to struggle to his feet he seemed to remember what he was working on. “Oh Vitya Vitya Vitya! Me and Makka made you a picture!” He held up the partially ripped coloring page with pride. There were colorful red and blue scribbles littered across the entire page.

“Yuuri, this is beautiful! Thank you love. How about we put it on the fridge, hm? I want to see it every day.” He grabbed the picture and quickly went to put it on their fridge before returning to help the boy stand. Yuuri stumbled to his feet as he grabbed his caregiver’s hands. He let himself be led to their dining room as he toddled behind. Viktor placed him in the chair next to his and tucked him into his meal. He then reached behind himself to grab at the bib he remembered to bring from the chest. After making sure Yuuri’s outfit was protected from the food that was sure to fall he took his seat beside him.

“Yay! Mac a cheese!” the little boy squealed happily as he used his colorful cutlery to shovel the cheesy noodles into his mouth. He smiled and hummed as he ate the food. Viktor slowly ate his meal and smiled as he watched Yuuri eat so contentedly. He noticed the way his feet fluttered under his chair, as if his body couldn’t contain his joy.

“I’m glad you like it, little bean.”

However not all could be smooth sailing with the meal. Out of the corner of his eye Viktor saw Makkachin approach his side as if to start begging for food. “No no, Makka. You know better.” He watched as the dog shuffled around him with his head down. He decided to try his luck on Yuuri. Yuuri who was regressed and eager as could be about all interactions with the dog. Seeing the dog beg at his side, the little boy didn’t hesitate to bring a spoon full of noodles to the dog. 

Viktor quickly sprang into action. “Ah ah ah, Yuuri. That’s a no no,” he stated as he gently redirected his arm back to his plate.

Yuuri began to pout. “But puppy hungy too…” he hung his head and started to sniffle. “I sowwy…”

Not wanting to see the boy shed any tears he turned Yuuri’s body to face him. He softly grabbed his chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes. “Oh baby, it’s okay. I know you meant well, it’s just that all of that cheese will upset the puppy’s tummy. After we are done eating we will make sure he gets his own food okay?”

Giving one last sniff Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. Seeing the boy start to settle, Viktor made sure to give him another kiss on the head before concentrating once more on his own food.

After they finished their meal Viktor put their dishes in the sink to be washed later. He quickly filled Makka’s food bowl before returning to his little boy. He hummed as he saw Yuuri sleepily sipping his juice.

“Is my little bean all wore out?” He gave him a hug, nuzzling into the younger man’s neck.

“No… Not sweepy… I wanna pay with Vitya,” he grumbled as he fought his sleepy eyelids.

“It’s okay little one. We can play after a nap.” He picked up the boy with little struggle. Walking into their room he tucked Yuuri into the king size bed and replaced the pacifier in his mouth. Giving him a kiss on his nose, Yuuri giggled as Viktor turned to leave the boy to his nap.

Before he could walk away he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Turning around he saw a pair of big, brown, sleepy eyes looking up at him. “What’s wrong love?”

“Sweep wit me?” The words were barely intelligible as he spoke around the dummy in his mouth.

He looked down at the young boy before him with nothing but love in his eyes. “Of course, my sunshine.” 

He settled himself into the bed beside his little one at his request. Once he was situated, Yuuri turned and pillowed his head on his chest; practically purring as Viktor started to run his fingers through his hair.

“I wobe you,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. 

“I love you too. Always.” He slowly joined him in a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo hooo! We finally have little things! Sorry for such a slow build up to this, but I feel like it had to be done. Right now I think the next chapter will be the epilogue, and then we have free game on those one shots!!! Yesssss!
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. Seriously, I didn't think I would get any response at all to this! 
> 
> Until next time <3


	7. Winding Down

Yuuri woke up to a gentle jostling of his shoulder. Not wanting to move from his comfy blanket cocoon, he nuzzled deeper into the comforter. He suckled at his pacifier, quietly enjoying the fact that it had remained in his mouth after his nap. But his relaxation was continually interrupted by the incessant movement on his shoulder.

“Yuuuuuriiii. Come on love. Wake up sleepy head.” Viktor gently crooned at his fiance as he rocked his shoulder. While he couldn’t really realize it at that moment, Viktor knew he needed to wake up if he wanted to sleep that night.

Yuuri grumbled into his pacifier as he snuggled with Michi. “Nooooo. M’wanna sweeeep more. You no make me wakey…” At his whining the shaking stopped.

Viktor sighed. “Well fine. I guess I’m going to have to play in the living room alllllll by myself. And to think, I was really looking forward to coloring with my little bean.”

That made Yuuri pop up, now wide awake. “We gonna pway!?” He was so excited that the dummy fell out of his mouth as he squealed. 

“Yes my love bug! But we can’t nap anymore if we want to play.” Viktor smiled as he put the pacifier back into Yuuri’s mouth. The younger boy nuzzled into his hand gratefully before it was pulled away. He was loving the careful care and attention he was receiving from his Vitya. 

“Otay!” He jumped up and grabbed his fiance’s hand and rushed them into the living room where his toys still sat. Once they reached the pile of coloring books the little boy plopped down and started to sift through its contents before settling on a barbie princess coloring book. Before he started in on the book he tugged softly at the pant leg of Viktor’s sweats. “You color, Vitya?” 

Viktor took his encouragement and settled next to his little one. Picking up the animal coloring book he flipped to an empty page and started to color along with Yuuri. As they sat absorbed in their respective books they would occasionally consult each other on which color was best. 

However, as Yuuri was little at the moment, he had a much shorter attention span than normal. After only fifteen minutes of this activity Yuuri dropped the crayon he was using and rolled over as he started to whine, “I’m boooooorrredd Vitya. Wanna do somfin else.”

Viktor chuckled as he put away his book he was working on. “Well little one, what did you have in mind? Did you want to play with the blocks? Or I think we have a new thing of playdough in your toy box.”

And so they continued for the next few hours. Yuuri would suggest an activity then Viktor would oblige. Soon after the little boy would tire and want to move onto something new. By the time they had gone through all of the toys they owned it was time for dinner. 

Viktor, being new to this caregiver role, was a lot more tired than he would have originally anticipated. He was glad they had stocked up on some childish finger foods that were quickly prepared. He threw some chicken nuggets in their oven and returned to his love. Popping in Frozen he sat and watched with love in his eyes as Yuuri would dance and sing with the movie. About half way through the food was done. Viktor left the boy so he could quickly bring the nuggets and some sliced apples for them to eat as they finished the movie.

Despite their nap earlier in the afternoon, the early morning practice, mixed with the excitement of their little time, had quickly worn Yuuri out. While they had never discussed how they would like to end this scene, Viktor safely assumed that Yuuri would want to be put to bed while he was little.

When Yuuri had started to nod off on Viktor’s shoulder, he decided it was time for him to put his little bean to bed. “Okay little one. Looks like someone is getting a bit sleepy. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

Yuuri gave a big yawn, causing the pacifier to hang from the clip that kept it attached to his shirt. “Otay. I’m sweepy.” He rubbed his eyes before reaching his hands up to grab at Viktor’s. Once the boy was on his feet Viktor pulled him into their bathroom where he could get his little bean ready for bed.

Viktor dutifully made sure that his teeth were brushed before changing him into another set of footie pajamas for the night. Viktor gently tucked him into his side of the bed and gave him a soft kiss on his nose. Yuuri scrunched it up and quietly giggled at the gesture, before his face morphed into one of distress. Viktor looked upon his worried fiance with a look of concern. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Did I miss something?” 

“Michi and Mr. Bun are lost.” Yuuri’s voice started to tremble as tears threatened to fall. 

“Oh my! How could I forget? Don’t worry little one. Vitya will be right back.” And with that he dashed to the living room to retrieve his missing companions. Once he returned with the stuffed animals he tucked them in besides his love. “There! All better. Now, did you want me to read you a story?”

“Yes yes! I wan one about a pwincess!” Yuuri perked up at the thought of hearing a bedtime story.

“Okay love. How about Cinderella tonight?” At Yuuri’s nod Viktor picked up the book Yuuri kept on his side table and began to read. As he read he would glance over at his little one to see him slowly nodding off. Once he reached the part where the mice were making her dress he finally heard his breath slow as he drifted to sleep. “Goodnight my love,” he whispered before giving him a final kiss on the head.

Quietly getting out of bed, he went through his nighttime rituals in silence as he contemplated their day. He knew he would have fun with Yuuri, but he didn’t expect it to be this rewarding. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his fiance that free of anxiety. He would do this every day if it meant that his love was free of stress. 

But he knew that they couldn’t live in this peaceful bubble forever. They were adults; professional figure skaters with obligations. This would still be a fun way to relax from all of that. With these thoughts bouncing around in his head he settled into bed besides Yuuri and cuddled against his fiance.

That day was the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I'm really glad I got to write this. But as you all know this isn't the end! This is only the beginning! Make sure to look out for the next installment of this series~
> 
> For updates on my writing and such be sure to follow me on my tumblr at bluetrekskates 
> 
> Until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think and if there is anything I can improve upon. I already have the second chapter written so hopefully the next installment won't be too far off.
> 
> If you want further updates on how the writing is going or have any requests you can find me at bluetrekskates on tumblr~


End file.
